cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicious
Vicious is the main antagonist of the series. He was also a member of the Red Dragon crime syndicate, whose rule he overthrew, and eventually became its leader. Background Nothing is known about Vicious' childhood. It is revealed that he participated in the Titan Wars along with Gren. He joined the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate on Mars under the command of Mao Yenrai. Session 5: Ballad of Fallen Angels During the start of Ballad of Fallen Angels, Vicious assassinates Mao Yenrai, a member of the Red Dragon crime syndicate during a ceasefire meeting. This action was taken against the orders of the Van, the governing body of the Red Dragons. Vicious also assassinated the leader of the rival crime syndicate so they would place a bounty on the head of Mao, thus luring Mao's favorite disciple, Spike out of hiding. Spike was very close to Mao and looked to him as a father figure. Vicious knew that Spike would seek revenge on his murderer. With the knowledge that Spike was coming for him, he set a trap, kidnapping Faye to use as bait. However, this plan backfired as Spike rescued Faye and managed to kill Vicious' men in the process. Session 12: Jupiter Jazz (Part 1) During Jupiter Jazz Part 1 Vicious' character is shown in full light, going from being a shadowy figure of Spike's past to a very real danger. Vicious' interactions with other members of the Syndicate are strained at best, with The Van giving commentary of Vicious' true nature. That he is a man with an icy cold heart, "colder than the eye of a snake about to strike." They are fully aware of Vicious' ambitions to overthrow them, yet Vicious is utterly unmoved by their threats. Similarly, he takes the mission to Callisto for his own purposes - the assassination of Gren - while gaining the much sought after Red Eye. Vicious despises Lin's slavish loyalty to the The Van, describing that "such old fashioned thinking makes me nauseous." When he and Spike finally meet towards the end of the episode he shows a harsh pity to Spike's paranoia that Vicious was seeing Julia behind Spike's back-the opposite was true. Before the two can settle the score however, Spike is shot by Lin's tranquilizer dart. This can be interpreted as either Lin not wanting to kill Spike while still serving The Van, or enforcing Vicious' own view that only he can kill Spike. Vicious then departs, leaving Spike in the snow to freeze. Session 13: Jupiter Jazz (Part 2) In Jupiter Jazz Part 2 we see Vicious as being more unpleasant than ever, having betrayed a former comrade to undergo terrible experiments and drug testing, as punishment for a crime that Gren had not committed. Gren mistook Vicious' act of saving his life to be an act of caring, instead it was so Vicious could use him later. Once this purpose is fulfilled, Vicious tries to assassinate Gren using a music box-one Vicious played obsessively, shutting it off at the last second perhaps showing his own fascination with death but also proving that Spike is the only one who can destroy him. The second attempt at assassinating Gren happens during the drug exchange. Gren proves himself to be a worthy warrior, nearly killing Vicious in combat however Lin's intervention saved Vicious. Vicious is appalled at Lin's act of self sacrifice, stating that "there is nothing worth believing in." Vicious flees, however Spike and Gren again confront him. Though Vicious manages to fatally wound Gren, the music box detonates inside his ship thus forcing him to retreat from a battle with Spike. Vicious is shown to underestimate Gren's ingenious tactics and is both shocked and mesmerized when he hears the haunting tune "Julia" play onboard his ship. Ironically, Vicious used this same code for the drug deal on the planet. Session 25: The Real Folk Blues (Part 1) Vicious' ambitions are at first thwarted in this episode, the attempted coup is defeated by The Van with seeming ease-thus showing their gift of remarkable foresight and intuition into Vicious' true nature. However, Vicious remains defiant, speaking to The Van in coded tones about how it takes times for the "venom of a snake" to take its hold, he quite helpfully points out that they should kill him now. The Van however do not take this advice and instead leave Vicious to rot, teaching him "humility." However Vicious' actions also lead to Spike and Julia being targeted by the Red Dragon Syndicate - ultimately showing that Vicious cares for power and his ambitions above all else. Facing execution, Vicious remains defiant, until this defiance becomes a grin as his pet bird flies down as smoke grenades detonate, killing it and allowing those loyal to Vicious to free him. In a short, but very bloody battle, The Van are cut down by bullets, however the last surviving Van was cut down by Vicious himself, his eyes widening with fear, to Vicious statement "And you shall shed tears of scarlet." Vicious then claims the Red Dragon Syndicate for himself. Session 26: The Real Folk Blues (Part 2) Because of Vicious' movements against the Van, they are on the hunt for anyone not specifically with them, which would include Spike and Julia. He is also seeking out Spike to kill him, but plays very little role himself in the events. The last time Vicious drew Spike out he murdered Spike's mentor Mao - therefore for Vicious, killing those Spike cared about was the best way to draw out his former best friend in order to "finish it." Vicious simply waits for either confirmation of Spike's death, or Spike's arrival. Eventually the two duel. Vicious obliges Spike's suggestion to "finish it", and is shot himself. Physical Appearance Vicious is a tall and thin man with gray, untamed hair and loves to wield the katana. This gives him a slight resemblance to Goemon Ishikawa just like Spike seems to be a homage to Lupin III and Jet's beard and preference for firearms invokes Daisuke Jigen. He is usually seen with his pet cormorant perched on his shoulder and his katana in hand. Vicious is 27 years old, though appears older due to his grey hair, as well as bags beneath his eyes, and a generally worn face. His elderly appearance at his young age could possibly be attributed to the events on Titan, some event linked to it, or his inferred Red Eye addiction. He usually appears with a scowl although there are a few scenes in which he smiles. Personality Vicious is seen in the series as a cold hearted, bloodthirsty, power hungry and ambitious man. He will kill just about anybody who gets in the way of what he desires. Although Vicious is generally like this, he does show some amount of sympathy, shown at certain points in the series and a few flashbacks in which he smiles. This is starkly different from the usual scowl that is most commonly shown on his face. Character Development Vicious does not show much character development throughout the series, as his initial attitude and beliefs remain constant until his last appearance. While his character does not develop internally, more of his life story is revealed, such as his involvement on Titan. Also, his links with other characters becomes more apparent, including his relationships with Spike and Julia, suggesting a love triangle. Memorable Quotes ( ) = Speech of other characters '- Vicious talking to Spike in Session 05: Ballad Of Fallen Angels.' "When Angels are thrown out from Heaven they become Devils; you agree don't you Spike?" "You should see yourself. Do you have any idea what you look like right at this moment Spike? ("What?") A ravenous beast. The same blood runs through both of us, the blood of a beast that wanders, hunting for the blood of others. ("I've bled all that kind of blood away.") Then why are you STILL ALIVE?!" - Vicious to Spike in Session 13: Jupiter Jazz (Part II)' "'''There is nothing to believe in. There is no need to believe." "Make your move." "I'm the only one who can keep you alive. And I'm the only one who can kill you." '''- Vicious to The Van in Session 25: The Real Folk Blues (Part I) "And you shall shed red tears." '- Vicious to Spike in Session 26: The Real Folk Blues (Part II)' ("Julia is dead. Let's finish it now!") "As you wish." Trivia *Vicious appears in every episode in which Julia is mentioned. Pictures Vicious.jpg|Vicious sitting at the top of the chain vicious spike julia.jpg|When Julia, Spike, and Vicious were friends Vicious Spike's confrontation.png|The first meeting in years vicious03.jpg|Vicious at gunpoint References Category: Characters Category:Deceased Characters